


Stargazing

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: “Regis, you should go to sleep.”“In a moment.”





	Stargazing

“Regis, you should go to sleep.”

“In a moment.”

Clarus sighed as he sat down beside his Prince. How Regis had gotten to the roof of their hotel, he still wasn’t certain, though he suspected Warp. Not that Regis would have respected the ‘Employees Only’ sign on the stairs leading up to the roof. His Prince still had something of a rebellious streak, one that, if Clarus were honest with himself, he hopes to never see die.

“What are you even doing up here?”

“Watching the stars,” Regis said with a grin as he showed Clarus the book he’s holding. It’s an old child’s astrology book, one that Clarus was familiar with from nights spent at the Citadel’s highest windows trying to spy the stars through the Wall. “I think I’ve finally found Ramuh’s Scepter. Would you care to join me?”

As though Clarus would deny him.

Regis had, in fact, found Ramuh’s Scepter, and together they located the Archeaon and Meteor’s Decent with little trouble. Clarus pretended not to notice when Regis’ fingers curl around his own, or when his Prince laid his head against his shoulder. They should go in soon. Weskham, at least wouldn’t allow himself to sleep until they were safely in the room for the night. And yet he found himself indulging his Prince when Regis begged for time to find just one more constellation.

They wouldn’t be able to do this, when they returned home. Not just the stargazing, although the Wall tended to obscure all but the brightest stars. As King Mors’ health failed, Regis took on more and more duties from his Father. Clarus himself was expected to take up the title of Lord Amicitia upon their return. There wouldn’t be time for moments like this, where they could afford to do nothing other than hold each other close and put off sleep for the sake of one more minute together.

“Ah, there it is,” Regis softly declared, bringing up his free arm to trace a line between stars.

“Which one? I don’t see it.”

Regis looked up at him with a soft smile, and Clarus felt his heart skip a beat. “Shiva’s Wedding. I wanted to see it with you. Even if it is only this once.”

Clarus wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly they’re kissing, and it felt like drowning and flying all at once. He shouldn’t be doing this. This was dangerous, to love his Prince, the man who would be his King, so deeply. And yet he was already lost to Regis, to the lips pressing against his, to the fingers sliding into his hair, to the heart he could feel beating in his Princes’ chest.

Regis eventually pulled away, but Clarus doesn’t let him go far. “I’ll give them to you,” he declared. “One day, I’ll give you the stars.”

* 

Years later, Clarus presented Regis with a ring etched with Shiva’s Wedding, and Regis laughed and cried, and said yes.


End file.
